


Confessions

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Boyfriends, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Gay, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, Violence, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Jerry and Gavin have been datinng for a while, and Jerry has something he needs to confess.





	Confessions

It was Friday. Date night for Gavin and Jerry. The two of them sat on the couch in Gavin’s living room, watching the tv in front of them. It was late, 11:30 to be exact. The lights were slightly dimmed, relaxing the two of them. The room smelled of Gavin’s regular cheap cologne and the scent of those cinnamon cookies hex liked to bake so much. Jerry sat on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him. His head was rested against Gavin’s chest while Gavin wrapped an arm around him. Gavin watched the TV with a relaxed expression on his face. However, as he looked over to his boyfriend, he noticed the smaller man anxiously fiddling his hands. A dead giveaway that he had something he wanted to say. 

How could he still be so nervous around Gavin after everything they had gone through? After how close they had gotten? 

“You look like there’s something on your mind.”

Gavin picked up the remote to turn down the volume on the TV, turning his full attention to his boyfriend.

“...I-I just wanted to say sorry…”

“For what?”

“I just...I haven’t been completely honest with you. You’ve asked me about my previous relationships before and I just- I always avoid it. You should know…”

“Jerry, you know, if you don’t want to tell me-”

“I want to tell you! I do! It’s just...difficult…”

Gavin didn’t really know what do say, so instead of speaking, he gave Jerry a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and gave him an understanding look. Jerry let out a shaky sigh.

“S-so I dated a guy a couple years back, Jack Gardner. He was a senior. I met him in my junior year of college. Upperclassmen weren’t allowed to live on campus and had to find apartments off campus, but I-I didn’t have enough money for that, so instead I was just crashing at a friend’s place for a few months.” Jerry rubbed his arm subconsciously. 

“I met him in a chemistry class. W-we were lab partners. We kind of hit it off right away. He was just...really sweet. I had never felt loved by anyone like that before. It was...nice.“… B-but...I-I should have seen the red flags when he asked me to move in right away… At the time, I thought it would make sense b-because I was barely scraping by on my own…“ Jerry tensed his muscles and let out a shaky breath. 

“H-He wasn’t as great to be around as I first thought…. He was an alcoholic….. often came home wasted. That along with the fact that he was actually… very angry and manipulative didn’t… make a good c-combination….“ Jerry clenched and unclenched his hands.

“I don’t...I don’t understand. Why did you stay?” Gavin frowned, struggling to understand this. On the outside, he was calm and collected. But on the inside, he was fighting the urge to go right now and find this bastard. Gavin somehow knew where this story was going...

Jerry began to fight off tears, his body shaking. “I-I couldn’t tell you. I was...I was such an idiot…” Jerry choked back a sob. “He would tell me he was sorry. Tell me he wouldn’t do it again. But he never kept his promise. ‘I didn’t mean to, Jerry. It won’t happen again, Jerry. Y-you know I l-love you Jerry…” 

“Jerry…” Gavin said quietly, holding Jerry to his chest and letting him cry against him. “It’s ok…”

Jerry let out a shuddering breath, sitting back up and wiping his eyes. How could he be so pathetic…he had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. Every time he rehearsed this conversation in his head, he was able to keep calm. 

“Jerry? Could I ask...how did you end up getting away from him?”

“I...I-I, the night I got away f-from him he...he r...h-he ra…” Jerry couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it. Jerry tried taking deep breaths, but all his lungs could put out were short, shaky gasps. 

Gavin noticed this and pulled Jerry back into his chest, slowly rubbing his back. “It’s ok...take your time.”

Jerry stayed like that for a bit, taking deep breaths with Gavin holding him reassuringly. Once he was ready, he sat back up.

“It had been a bad night for him. He went to a party that night and had struck out several times. When he got home h-he was angry a-and really, really drunk. H-h-e ordered m-me to u-undress and I-I was sc-scared so I...I obeyed and he…”

Gavin could feel his body tensing up, rage flowing through his body and taking over his mind. Someone had hurt Jerry, had made his boyfriend feel this way…Jerry could feel his boyfriend shaking with rage…

“I-I-I just tried to put up with it, tried t-to drown him out, b-b-but i-it hurt so m-much. When he was d-done, he just left m-me there, c-c-crying on his b-bed. I didn’t know w-what to do I-I just left. I just-”

Jerry broke down sobbing into his boyfriend's chest, his body shaking and his fists clutching onto Gavin’s sweater. What the hell could Gavin even say right now? 

The two of them stayed like that, Jerry struggling to take control of his breathing while Gavin held him close, doing his best to calm him down.

“I...I’m so sorry, Jerry.” 

Jerry looked up at his boyfriend, wiping his red-from-tears eyes. 

“I’ve never told anyone that, y’know.” 

“W-well I’m...I’m glad you could trust me enough to tell me.”

“Yeah…”

There wasn’t much else to be said on that matter. All Gavin could do now was to be there for his boyfriend, holding him close and making him feel safe. Eventually, Jerry, exhausted, dozed off lying against Gavin. His body moved slightly with shaky breaths, showing that even in his sleep, the memories of this nightmare still plagued him. Gavin reached over the back of the couch, grabbing the blanket he kept there. He then adjusted his posture to a lying position with Jerry lying on top of him. Gavin then laid the blanket on top of the both of them, wrapping them in warmth. Eventually, Jerry’s breathing became regular, and his mouth hung slightly open, letting out quiet snores every so often. Gavin smiled, wrapping his arm around the smaller man.

Tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
